lostepisodethatneverairedontvfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob’s diabetes
I want to say I like spongebob so much when I was a kid but this day was one of my Worst days of ever and ruined my childhood one morning it was a normal day I was about to go to nickelodeon studio to See unstill I saw a VHS Tape I was like *cool a VHS of spongebob* I toke it home and it was midnight I was about to watch it before going to sleep I put it vhs player and started the intro was WERID AS HELL in the intro spongebob was jerking off with XJ9 having sex and I cut to a spongebob costume But really fucking creepy. And we see Patrick chocking a ball. And show spongbob looking the viewers with his beer and throw up blood over the screen. The title card it called Spongebob’s diabetes and started with spongebob getting ready to go eat at krusty krab with patrick for lunch *OH BOY IM GOING TO HAVE THE BEST LUNCH WITH MY PAL PATRICK NOTING WILL NOT GO BAD!* spongebob said on deep voice. and cut to a spongebob lying down and his head there a bloody message on his front head saying *death is our thing* and cut back spongebob looking nomral the title card said 5 mins later. and cut to patrick and spongebob but shit happen ill tell u that the sky was so fucking red and spongebob and patrick's eyes were black without no face and nose the creepy music started playing that remind me of Max and Ruby 0004. it went normal. i heard a evil laugh so loud. spongebob was eating unstill 45 sec *wow patrick that was a good lunch* spongebob said *yeah it was so good* patrick said *i think im abo- about- to--* spongebob said. spongebob all out and start to throw up blood look like he has a kidney failure. and patrick go to spongebob fast. spuidward and mr krabs and the hole costumers were shock. *SOMEONE CALL 911!!!!* patrick said. patrick started to cry so hard. when the 911 came it show patrick at the hosptial with spongebob lying down sandy cheeks,mr krabs,and the other person that idk and rocko,miss puff and more spongebob friends came also XJ9.mr krabs got message from nickelodeon that stephen hillenburg will work spongebob again. spongebob gose good mood sandy cheeks huged spongebob i paused and said *wait hold the fuc k up this video is from spongebob's death feat felix the cat* i was confused but i said *who gives a fuck* i unpaused unstill shit and fucked up started to happen.mr krabs got a messages saying t hat stephen hillenburg will no longer work at spongebob series. everyone started to cry so loud. and cut to his spatula drop. and cut to to the grave spongebob saying there finals words.everyone cryed.it cut to xj9 saying *spongebob i had a big crush on u but since your gone i cant live without you good friend* xj9 stabed herself. everyone started to stab themself and the title card said *spongebob and his friends are dead miss them miss them >:))* and cut a video of stephen hillenburg flowing on a bubble when spongebob said *is he beautiful?* when the sad song started patrick said *how hide is he going to go?* spongebob said *all the way patrick. up to the great beyond* spongebob said *GOODBYE FRIEND* patrick said *happy trailes* and the title card said *R.I.P Stephen hillenburg 1961-2018* the episode went to black and the episode end wtf was that.what did i just watch. i started crying about the end of the episode. i went back to nickelodeon stuidos i said *WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS NICK* they didnt say noting *OH NOW YOU GOING TO FUCKING INGORED ME?* nick give me a middle finger and i give it back. and nick started having sex with jenny (XJ9). i said *ill sue you...* after that i have nightmares,trouble sleeping,and hearing things. someone whisper. *your not brave..* i turn around and no one was there. i will never watch spongebob EVER again it runied my childhood unstill today i liked spongebob again but.. still have a big fear of that episode. btw rip stephen hillenburg. thanks for making this show.. hope your in the better place.